It Just Works Like That
by Cerrah M.T
Summary: Gravion Two-Part One-shot. Random insanity involving Luna and Eiji, a failed attempt of getting them together on Mizuki's behalf, and their hilarious struggle with trying to escape the room they're stuck in together. DISCONTD as of 8/06/08.


-----

_Opening Notes_

-----

**Midi**: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Gravion fanfiction! Mwuah! Ain't it great! I think I might be the first person on here **with** a Gravion fanfic, which makes my already big head swell considerably, but hell - happy writers write better fanfiction, right? Anyway, this is a Luna/Eiji two part one-shot. Please consider that I only have the first two dubbed DVDs from ADV, so if I get any details wrong or if there's an episode like the one-shot I'm doing, please tell me. XD

**Larcenciel**: -sighs and shakes his head- Midi, you really are braindead.

**Midi**: Oh shut up. For those of you that haven't read my work before, this is Larcenciel, my featherbrained fairy muse. I bought him at this great Fairy Store down the street from my imagination.

**_-silence-_**

Don't ask. Just so you know, this one-shot is random insanity, and though it sounds like it has the plot of a merciless romance, it's definitely just comedy with one little romantic insinuation at the end. Sorry. For deep, dramatic romance, please see my other fics. And the painting thing at the beginning - well, that's an extremely inside joke. I know you won't get it, but please just read the story as though it all makes sense. XD I decided to have fun with this one!

Anyway, on with the show!

-----

_End of Opening Notes_

-----

**"It Just Works Like That"**  
**A Gravion One-Shot Fanfiction  
Part One**  
**Written:** November 2nd, 2004 - November 4th, 2004  
**By:** Midi Tenshi** -** **AKA:** _Gravion's Freakiest Fan_

-----

"Well? Whaddya think?!"

Touga and Luna, lined up in front of Eiji's creation, simply stare. Touga, always the kind, compassionate person that he is (nevermind the fact that this is probably because he grew up inside a castle with no one else his age), tries to smile. "Well, Eiji...it's-"

"It's a piece of crap," Luna cuts in bluntly, arms crossed and expression flat. The hopeful look on Eiji's face immediately disappears as his so-called dreams crash and burn. Touga turns to give the short girl a disappointed look. Luna shrugs defensively, eyes widely innocent. "What, you want me to lie?"

Eiji, who had been standing tall and proud beside the canvas that is leaning against the newly washed windows, sighs and falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Luna's right," he moans, clutching his forehead and sounding like the world is about to end. "I can't believe it - Luna's right!"

Luna comes up beside him and pats him on the shoulder comfortingly in a way that is extremely uncharacteristic. Maybe I was a little hard on the guy, she thinks, feeling disappointed in herself now. "Hey, don't worry about it, Eiji," she consoles, kneeling down beside him. "You'll get better if you practice."

Eiji glares up at her. "I don't care about the stupid painting! I just can't believe that you're right for once!"

Luna's face screws up into the darkest scowl Eiji's ever seen. "You stupid bastard!" she screeches, whomping him upside the head. "Hypocrite!" -**WHAM!** - "Jerk!" - **KA POW!** - "Creep!" - **CRASH!!!**

"_OOOWWWWW_!" he screams, falling back in a desperate attempt to evade her attacks and knocking his already throbbing head against the window. "Help me Touga! HEEEELLLP!!!"

Touga, sweatdropping, laughs nervously and backs away slowly.

-----

"I can't believe you actually punched through his painting, Luna," laughs Mizuki, clapping her on the back as they sit on the balcony outside the dining room. "You were right, though. It was rather bad."

Ena, who is standing by the stone railing, shakes her head and her green hair flops messily. "Oh, Miss Luna," she sighs, for once sounding like a mother scolding a child. "You really shouldn't resort to violence. It seems like you and Mr. Eiji are always getting into a fight - no matter how your conversations start."

Mizuki gives Luna a long, sideways glance, studying her younger friend curiously. "I wonder....You two **like** each other, don't you?!"

Luna chokes on the lemonade she's sipping and spills it all over the loveseat, coughing. Her face is bright red. "What the hell - Mizuki, you're dillusional! I could never like that lunkhead! He's an asshole, and-"

Ena and Mizuki sigh as Luna continues down what will be a long path of bad names. Anxious to avoid getting in her hot-headed friend's way, Mizuki rolls her eyes and gets to her feet before sauntering over to join Ena at the railing whilst Luna rambles on, oblivious.

"I don't care what they say," Mizuki whispers, eyes glinting with determination. "There's some sort of connection between those two. I mean...no one could fight as much as they do for no real reason whatsoever, could they?"

Ena casts a quick glance over at Luna, who has passed every insulting "A" word, and was well into the "B"s.

"I think you're right, Miss Mizuki. But is it really our business?" she asks, a little worried.

The tall blonde shrugs. "I could care less. All I want is for those two to admit what they so obviously feel and get it over with. It's almost sickening to watch."

Ena bites her lower lip and adjusts her glasses. "Alright, but how do we get them to admit their feelings?"

Mizuki grins precariously. "Here's the plan...."

-----

Touga's eyes were wide as he stood before the two scheming girls, feeling a tad bit shocked. "You want me to do what?"

Mizuki steps forward menacingly. "Look, Touga, we need you to do this. Don't you want Luna and Eiji to stop fighting?!"

The sapphire-haired boy looks both nervous and confused. "I-I suppose-"

"Then please do this for us, Touga!" Mizuki pleads, hands clasped together and eyes watery with anticipation. Ena stands behind her in a similar stance, yet looking much less dramatized and much more sincere.

"I...I guess I can..."

"Good!" cheers Mizuki, before throwing an arm around his shoulders and grabbing Ena as she forces them out of the room with her. "We'll need time to prepare, my friends!"

-----

Luna and Eiji glare at one another over the turkey, while everyone else sitting at the table for dinner sweatdrops. _Not again_, Mizuki moans mentally, rolling her eyes in despair and resting her face in her hands.

"It's not my fault that you dropped the yams, Loony," argues Eiji, eyes flaming. "If you were maybe a little more graceful..."

Luna is sick of it. She leaps to her feet, knocking over her chair. "You're one to talk, you klutzy coward! Remind me again of who it was that was almost too scared to fight the Zeravire!"

She's hit a sore spot, the others can tell. Eiji's brown eyes narrow and he follows her example by jumping up as well. "You wanna fight, Loony?! Bring it!"

Everyone sighs, and Mizuki decides that her intricate planning is just gonna have to be thrown out the window. She wipes her mouth politely with her napkin, gets calmly up from her seat, and then points ferociously at the door, suddenly flaming into a terrifying rage. "OUT! BOTH OF YOU! **NOW!!!**"

-----

"Alright," yells Mizuki as she slams the door shut on the two. "This is your punishment! You're staying here until you can stop fighting! Got it? GOOD!" she finishes without waiting for a response on their behalf.

Within the darkness of Mizuki's quarters, Eiji and Luna stand, silent with shock. Luna is the first to recover. "This is all your fault!" she screeches, punching what she hopes is Eiji's shoulder. She curses when she realizes it's a wall. Too angry to laugh as he usually would, Eiji instead scoffs. "My fault? How can you blame this all on me? You think this is all my freaking fault? And you call me a hypocrite."

They settle into another furious silence.

Ten minutes pass, until Luna finally goes off the edge again. "LET ME OUTTA HERE!" she yells, pounding at the door. "I WANT OUT!" But no one replies - apparently everyone has gone back to dinner. "Damnit!"

Eiji sighs and rubs his temples in contemplation. "Look, maybe we should just try to find a way to get the lights on, okay?"

Luna, who has sworn never to cooperate with The Enemy, AKA: Eiji, sniffs and crosses her arms. "Like I want to be able to look at your ugly face."

"And you think the feeling isn't mutual?" Eiji snaps from somewhere in the darkness. "Mizuki slammed me pretty hard against the door frame when she shoved us in here. I've got a major headache and I think I'm bleeding."

"Oh good!" exclaims Luna, voice happy and excited. "If I'm lucky you'll bleed to death and I won't have to put up with your complaining!"

"Complaining?! Last time I checked, you were the one complaining. Do you think I enjoy being stuck in here with you? Let's just damn get the damn lights on so we can search for a damn way out of this damn place, okay?!"

"You just fit 4 'damn's into a sentence containing 22 words. I think you may have anger issues, Eiji."

"Oh shut up, Luna."

-----

**Midi**: There! If I get even one review, I'll write up Part Two. XD I know, I'm quite evil. Anyway, please review, because then I'll be a very happy girl! See those of you that read in Part Two! Ja ne!


End file.
